Songs and School- Human Homestuck x Reader
by TheTopazGirl
Summary: Some people have empty hearts. They don't mean to it's just their life. Music and people could change it all, but what will happen when the world of lies come crashing down.
1. Cool Kids

So wow, Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction that I am writing here. I guess this is an alright attempt for a first try. Let me know what you think with a review. This will have the trolls in this fanfic, but they will be humans. I look forward to writing this fanfic. I hope you feel the same about reading it. Please comment and review. I need opinions and suggestions. If you would like to be a Beta Reader, then message me privately. As of now I need a Beta Reader. Now, on to the story!

Chapter 1- Cool kids

"Ugh is that the time already?" You think as your alarm blares. This was your first day of school in this new town. You were boarding in one of the rooms here with a girl named Rose. The name Rose was easy to remember, but the person wasn't nearly as simple as her name.

You get out of bed and get ready before school. You brush your _ hair, being a bit harsher than usual. You were pretty worried about the new school year. You choose a _ skirt with a floral print and a _ shirt. You go to get some breakfast when you see Rose laying on the couch watching T.V. She was alright, but she tended to go to parties a lot. She would be going to Dave Strider's house and drink during the parties. Rose would show up with her silvery blond hair in a mess looking like she was going to pass out. You didn't mind though, she was pretty nice outside of times like that.

You fix up some penut butter toast and begin eating breakfast. "Are you going to school? It's the first day of school you know," you say. She ignores you until you ask again. The program was boring to you then again you weren't the one watching. She replies to your question, "No. The first day of school is always boring. I'm tired anyways, Strider threw a great party last night."

Well that explained the slight slur in her voice. You wonder about how the party was but you don't ask about it. You smile, Rose reminded you of _ a guy you met last year. He was always doing the same things that Rose was. You wondered how he was until you looked at the clock.

It's getting late and you need to get to school. You pick up the extra piece of toast to eat on the way. "Bye Rose," you say as you walk out of the door. You hear a grunt from the other room where she was watching T.V. You keep eating your toast as you walk to the doors of the school. You take a deep breath hoping that today will be better than last year. You think over everything, 'It's ok _, it's just school.'

You hear somebody behind you. You turn around. There's a guy behind you with dark brown hair, it's so dark that it could be considered black. He's wearing a blue shirt and a green army jacket along with a pair of loose jeans. He smiles, "Nervous?" You nodded. So far this is better than the last school you went to. At least there was one person who cared about your feelings so far.

He seems a bit like a geek. His rectangle shaped glasses really fit the image. "What's your name?" he asks. He's been smiling since the very first words he said to you. This was a bit encouraging. "My name's _." "Are you new here? No wait, don't answer that. More like 'what's your first class'." You look at your schedule as another guy walks up.

He has the same type of hair as Rose and dark shades. He looks pretty relaxed with the posture and expression that he has. He's wearing a red shirt in contrast with the other guy's blue one. He looks at the other guy, "So Egbert found a girlfriend?" he says with a sly smile. "C'mon Dave," Egbert gives Dave a light punch in the arm, "you know I don't date." The two look like they could be pretty close friends. Dave starts smiling along with Egbert.

Egbert takes his attention away from Dave, "You never said what your first class was _."

You look again at your schedule: Math, Science, English, History, World Languages, Free class.

"Math. Could be a better class, at least I have a free class later," you say after examining your schedule. John smiles even wider. He must have a happy disposition. His friend Dave just face palmed when he took a quick look at John's schedule. "That's the same class as me!" he says smiling the whole time.

You follow him to your first class. At least he was pretty nice to you. You never actually heard his first name. "What's your first name anyways?" you ask. He replies promptly, "John Egbert, master prankster, expert magician." Weird, he doesn't seem like the prankster type.

You see the classroom doors number 118. He walks in and you follow. You see a few people already here. They don't stick out except one guy in the back. He's holding hands with a girl in the back. They don't seem like the everyday couple, but you don't judge people. Who said they had to be like everybody else anyway.

The guy was pale with bags under his eyes like he had been awake for days. He was wearing jeans and a black hoodie. He had black hair and eyes that were a sort of red color, not quite like a fire, but more like an ember.

The girl was wearing red shades. She also had black hair, but she wasn't quite so pale. She was drawing something as the guy looked over her shoulder. "No not quite that way, a bit more straight, got it. Wow Terezi that looks way better than the last one!" "I just wish I could see it a bit better," she sniffed the air, "Karkat there's somebody watching us," she said to the guy.

"Don't stare at my girlfriend fuckass! Who the hell do you think you are?" he yelled at you. Whoa, he was acting pretty different than he had been with Terezi. You responded to his question, no need to make him more angry, "My name's _. Sorry for staring. I just thought you guys looked cute together. Sorry again..."

"Well-" Karkat tried to say but Terezi stopped him, "I don't know what you're talking about, much less what we actually look like, but Karkat here is my boyfriend. I'm Terezi. Sorry if he overreacted." She stared in a single direction, never looking away. Her gaze was just a bit off. It was just over your head. You turned, nobody was behind you. "What are you looking at?" you asked.

Terezi stiffened, "I can't very well look at anything. I'm blind!" She seemed irritated. You didn't get the chance to apologize before class began.

This was going to be a very long year.

It was finally time for you free class. During this time you could do whatever you wanted until the school day ended. You decided to head to the music room. You find Karkat and John already there. John was sitting at the piano practicing a song. Karkat was tuning a guitar. "Hi John," you say. You had mostly followed John around all day; he seemed to know his way around the school. Karkat you had found out was a friend of John's.

You talked to him and managed to apologize for earlier. You found out that him cursing and yelling wasn't that out of the way. Every other time he had cursed at you that day you just ignored him. John on the other hand was a bit more relaxed. He truly loved to prank people. He threw a stuffed...thing called a smuppet into Dave's locker after lunch. Dave's expression was priceless, but you could tell that he was pretty mad at John for pranking him like that.

"So what do you guys know how to play?" you ask. "Piano," John says, "Karkat here knows guitar and violin. What do you play?"

"Does my voice count? I don't know instruments, but I would love to learn sometime."

Karkat joins the conversation, "Want to try playing something?"

"No I kind of want to practice a new song that I'm learning," you reply.

"What is it?" John asks.

You ignore him and start singing:

She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style.  
And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind.  
Nothing in this world could ever bring them down.  
Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background.  
And she says,

"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

You never realized how much this song described how you felt.

Wow, that was super long! Congrats if you made it this far! Please rate, comment, suggest. Everything will be taken into consideration! Thanks again for reading!

-The Topaz Girl


	2. Bad Blood

Oh my gosh! This is amazing! I'm so happy! Thank you everyone who has read my story so far. This is way more views than I was hoping for! In case you haven't guessed, each chapter will be based off of a song. There may or may not be lyrics, but the meaning or lyrics will be apparent in the story. Just a bit of a warning, life is a bitch and so is school. I may not be able to upload each and every day, but I will try my best.

You finished singing the rest of the song to Karkat and John. They both just stared at you. You were a bit confused, "What did I do?" Even Karkat seemed at a loss for words. "_, your voice is amazing!" John says in a voice like he had just heard and angel. Amazing? Were you really that great? "_ you are fucking great," he says.

You couldn't stay in the band room forever, school ended just as you had heard their compliments. You walked out with them. "So who are you guys rooming with?" you ask. For John you were pretty sure it was Dave, but for Karkat there was no way to tell.

"I'm rooming with Dave," John said. Well your guess was correct. Karkat responded after John, "Gamzee Makara. He's my closest friend." You never heard of this guy, "Who is he?" "He's a guy I met a few years ago. He was in the worst situation, but I helped him out."

Karkat's expression was softer than you had seen. "Do you mind if I meet him?" you ask. You kind of wonder what this guy will be like. Karkat seems a bit worried, "Maybe later today… He's a little weird but he's the best fucking friend in the world."

"He sounds kind of like what I've noticed with Rose," you say.

"Who?"

"Rose Lalonde, she's a friend of Dave's. She gets drunk a lot, but she can be nice as well."

You exit the school walking alongside Karkat. John left to go look for something. Karkat stopped walking for a bit. You stop and look at him. "Do you want me to explain why I don't think you should meet Gamzee?" he asks suddenly. You stare at him, "Sure."

"Gamzee was only nine when I met him. He was a little kid who got caught up in a bad situation. He was asleep when everything had happened that tore his life apart. He was the best damn kid anybody could meet. He had a great life. One day his dad was out at a bar on a Saturday. His mom was just sitting at home with him. He fell asleep watching T.V. with her. Next thing he knew his dad burst in beating his mom. She died from the concussion. He became severely traumatized and ran away. He drinks and smokes to help with the memory. I help him get the stuff, but it causes a lot of shit in the process."

"So can I meet him?" you ask when he was finished with the story.

"Later tonight. He gets a bit out of control when he's out of everything. I don't want to be left out of this school no matter how much shit goes on this year," he says. You feel the same way, if you left this school, you'd have to go back to her. Your mom. You don't think you can handle that.

You go in a different direction than Karkat towards your own dorm. You wonder how Rose is feeling after being alone in the dorm all day. You walk in and see her passed out on the couch. She must have stayed there all day. You spend a few minutes deciding if you should wake her up. You just decide to start making some sort of food.

After thirty minutes of attempting to make spaghetti, you end up with an alright meal. Rose hasn't woken up the whole time you were cooking. You walk to where she is and shake her. "Hey Rose," you say trying to wake her up. "Hey _," she says. She seems like she's just pretty tired now. "I made dinner," you say hoping that she will eat something to get rid of the alcohol. "M'kay," she says getting up from the couch.

You eat dinner on the couch watching T.V. Weird; it was the same thing Rose was watching this morning. You finish the food and go relax in your room. It looks alright, but it's a little bare. The walls have a few pictures of your dad but there aren't many. You start thinking over everything that happened, your hand brushing the small scar all behind your ear.

You turn on the music thinking of the lies and everything you had done to cover up the facts.

We were young and drinking in the park

**That's how everything had started, how you had gotten here.**

There was nowhere else to go

And you said you always had my back

Oh but how were we to know

**'How would anybody know what I would do when I did something like this?' you thought.**

That these are the days that bind you together, forever

And these little things define you forever, forever

**Now you were defined by what you did. You were a killer forever.**

All this bad blood here, won't you let it dry?

It's been cold for years, won't you let it lie?

**How could you let it lie? Your dad was dead and you were the one who pulled the trigger.**

If we're only ever looking back

We will drive ourselves insane

**Haven't you already? You had already gone through enough pain…**

As the friendship goes resentment grows

We will walk our different ways

**Mom never forgave you, she just screamed at you.**

But those are the days that bind us together, forever

And those little things define us forever, forever

**You won't ever forget the pain of the funeral, physical and emotional.**

All this bad blood here, won't you let it dry?

It's been cold for years, won't you let it lie?

And I don't wanna hear about the bad blood anymore

**You were too tired of thinking about that punch from your mom.**

I don't wanna hear you talk about it anymore

I don't wanna hear about the bad blood anymore

I don't wanna hear you talk about it anymore

All this bad blood here, won't you let it dry?

It's been cold for years, won't you let it lie?

**How could you let it lie when you had a scar from it?**

Wow! Writing this on a word document and I'm at four pages. See this is why you do not let me listen to music at three am without writers block! I hope you enjoyed reading. Thank you if you have already read the first chapter and are keeping up with the story.

-The Topaz Girl


	3. Rolling in the Deep

So a quick update, I am sick but it's ok! I am out of school at the moment which is giving me a good chance to write and come up with ideas. This could be helpful to the overall story. Enough updates though, onto the story!

It's been two weeks since your first day at school. You still haven't met Gamzee though you have seen him around the school. You don't really know what to think of him just from appearance. He has wild hair that sticks up in all directions and white facepaint. He tends to wear more baggy clothing than most people.

You never really see him close up to tell more about his appearance. Other people you've met have been Dave's older brother who works around the school substituting. You also met one of John's other friends, Jade Harley. She was a girl who was very relaxed compared to most people. She had black hair and green eyes. She was pretty shy at times and seemed to not like Karkat all that much. She also seemed to get a bit more quiet around Dave.

Today was the day you were planning on going to a party. You were planning on meeting a few friends there. You were a bit nervous about the party. This was another one of Dave's infamous parties. Those tended to end with Rose being in a pretty bad state. The last time you drank... Oh god!

~~~Flashback~~~

"Shut up _, just take the dare!"

"Do it!"

"Drink the beer!"

It was truth or dare with your friends, they kept pressuring you into drinking a beer. You had never tried anything like it before but you finally did it. Later you didn't feel too good. You decided to go home, but one of your friends decided to drive you home.

His name was Andrew. He was your closest friend who was always pushing you out of your comfort zone in a good way. Tonight you thought it would be a bad idea. He got you to drink another beer. You ended up drunk like Rose tended to be... you don't remember very much.

You got home seeing very few things. You were feeling pretty bad. It turned out you were allergic to something in the drink. It wasn't deadly, but it made you have a lot stronger reaction to the alcohol. Andrew left you alone at home. You barely remember your dad walking down the stairs... you had a fight... You don't even remember... You shot him.

The police came to your house and you blacked out.

Your mother screamed at you in court when you weren't found guilty. Andrew was sentenced... you don't even remember the punishment.

The funeral your mom punched you and cut you behind your ear.

You lied to get here, creating a story to get into this school.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

You realized you were crying only too late, your eyes were red just as you were planning on going to school that morning. You decided to skip math. You could skip a review and just study another time. You watched a few videos online but they didn't cheer you up any.

You went to school only to find Karkat missing as well. You saw John talking to Gamzee, but he looked a bit nervous.

"I don't know where he is... He was here in math class," John said.

Gamzee sighed, "Alright but if anybody hurt Karbro."

You walked towards them, "Hey John where's Karkat?"

"Not sure, he was in math but then he left and didn't come back. I'm kind of worried."

"I can go look for him."

"Ok."

After searching for around five minutes into your next class, you found Karkat in a hallway sitting on the floor. He had his head in his hands looking even more pale than usual. This was one of the back hallways.

You walked over. Karkat looked up quickly, " GET THE FUCK AWAY F- oh it's you."

You sat next to him, "What's up Karkat?"

He just started crying, "TEREZI! THAT FUCKASS! SHE KISSED TAVROS! THAT DAMN FUCKASS!"

You weren't sure what to do so you just let him cry, "Karkat maybe Terezi didn't kiss him, maybe he kissed her."

"She was always comparing me... What did I do?"

You eventually took him to his dorm letting him relax. Looks like you weren't going to school today. "Alright Karkat, I'm going to buy a movie what's your favorite genre?" you asked. You figured you might as well help him relax and forget about what happened.

"You'll laugh," he said.

"What is it?"

"I'm not saying it."

"Tell me."

"NO!"

"..."

"Alright, It's romcoms. Go ahead laugh!"

"I'm not going to laugh at you being adorable."

You drive to the store and pick up a few romcoms. You weren't too sure if it was a good idea to wactch them with how he was feeling.

As long as he felt alright.

You drove back with the sound of Adele singing on the radio. If only Karkat had gotten his ending like hers. Adele seemed to accept everything, Karkat wouldn't be able to.


	4. A quick note

Hello people of the fanfiction world!

Thank you so much to all the people that have been reading this fanfic. This is great, you guys have stuck with this fanfic through three chapters. It really makes me happy knowing that even though I have never written a fanfic before, people from different places are reading something I've thought up and imagined.

So thanks for reading!

-The Topaz Girl


	5. Don't let me get me

So, I no longer need a Beta Reader, my sibling is going to help me with this. Sorry about the place being taken. So far I have been planning this whole story to end up around 26 chapters, for the alphabet. One song per letter unless I couldn't find one. What I need help with is suggestions for a song to add in the story. If you have an idea leave a review with the song name and artist. Thanks for reading the note, now on to the story.

You had finally ended up with one simple romcom that you thought wouldn't make Karkat more upset than he had been. The name was 'When Harry met Sally.' You hadn't seen it before but Karkat probably had.

You drove back and went to the room where you had left Karkat. "Hey. I got this movie," you said holding up the romcom. "Thanks," Karkat said. He looked ok but defiantly hurt. "I also got some popcorn if you want any," you say while you start popping the popcorn. Karkat doesn't answer. He's looking really upset again.

You didn't know what to do. You hadn't really dated that often and were the one that ended a relationship. Your friends were mostly the same way. You got a bowl and handed it to Karkat, "Here you go."

"Thanks," he said. He just set the bowl to the side. You watched the movie but Karkat seemed like he couldn't get his mind off of anything. You threw a piece of popcorn at him. Karkat looked at you, "Fuckass." He tossed a piece of popcorn at you. Soon you ended up with an all out war.

Popcorn was everywhere after about ten minutes of the fight. You finally gave up and let Karkat win, completely forgetting the movie. You watched the rest with Karkat paying attention. Looked like you managed to distract him for a while. You thought it was adorable how much he enjoyed the movie. Most guys got dragged to the movies to watch things like this. Here Karkat was enjoying this just as much as any other girl.

You kept thinking during the movie, now you were the one who wasn't focusing. You kept thinking about how nice everybody had been to you so far. You had gathered a large group of friends over only two weeks. Not to mention Karkat was nice when he wanted to be... Oh no. You did not have a crush on Karkat. This was not happening. Karkat had just had a breakup you couldn't just have a crush on him all of a sudden because he was single. You were not going to fall for Karkat Vantas.

The movie ended a little bit after school had. You wondered where Gamzee was but you didn't bother to ask. He probably had something after school. The party was in a few hours. You figured Karkat would be fine here on his own. "Bye Karkat," you said walking out the door.

You walked to your dorm. Rose was eating ice cream. You weren't really sure why she was hungry but you really didn't care. "What's up?" you asked. Rose raised her eyebrows, "Where were you all day? You were fine last night and you weren't home. I didn't know what to think. You were gone from school all day."

"Rose relax I was at Karkat's. He broke up with Terezi and I was just giving him moral support," You said.

"So... Karkitty is single now," she said, "I'll bet you like the news." She kept teasing you about you liking Karkat. You hadn't had a crush on him before now still you couldn't hide the fact. You blushed, "Listen Rose, I do not have a crush on Karkat."

She poked you, "Yes you do. I can see you blushing."

You stayed silent. You were good at lying, but not in this sense. You just left Rose laughing a little bit. You were pretty good friends with Rose but at times like these she could really annoy you. You got ready singing a few different songs. You didn't care if anybody heard you. You just wore a pair of ripped jeans and a _ shirt. It's just a simple party, nothing fancy.

Rose was wearing something very different than normal. She was wearing a short black miniskirt and a black tank top. She had a purple clutch along with the outfit. You went to the party at Dave's house. John was outside the house. You got out the car.

"Hey _," John said. He looked exited to see you as usual. He was living with Dave while he went to school, seeing as they were best friends. You smiled, "Hi." He looked concerned, "Is Karkat ok?"

"Yeah he might be coming to the party to talk to Terezi," you say as a car pulls up. You're a bit surprised that it's Karkat's. Karkat gets out of the car closely followed by Gamzee. He walks over to you and John. "Hey Egderp," he says. He still doesn't sound like himself. He must have been crying again, his voice was deeper than normal.

John smiled, "Hey Karkat." Karkat is silent, staring at something. It's Terezi and Tavros. She's standing laughing at something he said. This was so unfair, she hadn't even broke up with him! She had kissed Tavros and here she was flirting with him. You don't know what you were doing, you walked up to Terezi.

You looked at the two of them, "Terezi can I talk to you?" Terezi stopped talking to Tavros, "Sure, what's up?"

"Terezi, I don't know what you think you're doing. You're dating Karkat and here you are just cheating on him where he can see you. Do you even care about him?"

"Listen it's not what it looks like."

"'Not what it looks like?' I don't give a damn. Do you have any idea what's been going on all day? Karkat has been crying all day over you. If you're tired of a relationship with him, you should have broke up with him."

"Tavros kissed me!"

"Then what the fuck are you doing over here laughing with him?"

Terezi was silent, "Exactly."

"You know _, you're just a bitch."

You saw red. That was the last thing your mom had said to you, before she disowned you. You weren't sure what you were doing. You slapped Terezi. You walked away to the car. Rose could get a ride.

Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

I wanna be somebody else, yeah

Nobody ever wanted that huh?


	6. Underdog

You drove home, finally feeling that sense of sadness like you couldn't continue this year. You swore this wouldn't be like last year. You swore you wouldn't get into fights yet here you were again! You had just punched Karkat's ex-girlfriend because you felt mad at what she had done. You weren't a parent or sister to Karkat so why did this matter so much?

You parked the car and walked in the dorms. Why were you like this at every school? Did you want things like this? Of course you didn't. So why was this always happening? You hear a knock at the door. You open the door only to see John. He looks concerned, "What happened _?" He sat next to you on the couch.

"I don't know," you say. He stares at you. Even John seems a bit put down by your mood. John has been here during the whole time you've been new to this school. Over two weeks he had been one of your best friends here. "_, ever since you came to this school you've been stressed. What's going on?" he asked. He really seemed to know how to read your emotions and help you out. In a sense he seemed to really help you feel better.

He looked at you in the eyes. "How did you get here?" he asked.

You sigh, "I guess I can tell you. This all started when I was thirteen. When I started going to boarding schools. My mom and dad sent me to boarding schools away from home thinking that I could get a better education. I took i as a chance to get away from them. I became rebellious. When I was fifteen, I met a guy named Andrew. He lived where I did along with a few of my other friends. As a dare they had me drink... I ended up getting in a fight with my dad."

"I didn't know what I was doing... I shot him. I wasn't blamed for anything I did, but my mom did. At the funeral we got into a fight. She became abusive. I switched schools a lot, got into fights, and ended up getting a scar behind the ear. I don't blame my mom for anything she did, she was just acting like any human being."

"I ran away at seventeen and came here. So here I am just trying to make friends in this school swearing I ouldn't get into fights. What do I do? I just go and punch Terezi! Over her cheating on Karkat! I'm not even part of Karkat's love life and here I am being my same pushy self and getting involved in everything that I need to stay out of. So now you know how I got here. If you want to leave me alone, you can. I won't blame you."

John kept staring coming closer until he kissed you. You weren't sure how to react, what was there to do anyways? John still sat there next to you, "Sorry if you didn't want that, I know it was random..." He really was sweet but you had only known him for two weeks. He smiled and got up, "I've really liked you for the time I've known you. Thanks for telling me your story." He walked out the door.

You were so confused. He liked you, you liked Karkat. Karkat had just been cheated on and you had punched Terezi... What in the world is going on? Were you just caught in some ridiculous mess of relationships? You weren't sure what to do. Maybe there was some good in being an underdog.

Sorry that this chapter was short! I don't know if that seemed rushed let me know in a review, also I need some feedback. Where do you guys want this story to go? John or Karkat? Each way is up to you guys so please let me know in a review. Thanks for reading!

-The Topaz Girl


	7. Let her go

**Thank you for reading this fanfic! I am almost at 100 individual people who have read. Thank you for all the reviews and following. I'm happy for the reviews saying it's good but now I need some help. What do I need to do to improve this? Thank you please leave a review, I read them all.**

**-The Topaz Girl**

After Friday with the crazy things that went on you wonder how Karkat is doing, but more than anything you are confused. John's kiss... was that just to comfort you? It could be something more as well. You decided that you could call him and ask him over. You see Rose is up and not feeling quite too bad. She may not seem like it but you had found that she knew a lot about psychology.

You saw her reading something on her laptop. You sit on the couch across from her. She looks up not saying anything, just observing for a few minutes. Eventually she says, "I can see you're stressed, what is it?" She keeps staring at you searching your expression.

You sigh, this was going to take a lot of time to explain, "Alright, as you know I developed a crush on Karkat. Well he was with Terezi, after the cheating I confronted Terezi. I ended up punching her. I told John literally the story of my life when he came to ask what had happened. Afterwards John kissed me. I'm confused on what the kiss even meant."

Rose seemed to look worried for you, "That's serious, what were you thinking of doing about it? I mean the whole situation."

"I was going to let Karkat know how I felt until John kissed me. Now I'm confused I have feelings for both. I was going to call John and talk to him but that could make things more complicated. I don't really know how Dave would react. He might think I'm just playing with his feelings," you said getting quieter as you kept talking.

Rose was frowning, "You need to talk to John and Karkat as soon as possible, but first we need your feelings sorted out. Who do you care about more?" She was loading up Microsoft Word on her laptop. She stated writing down everything that had been said so far.

"Rose," you begin, "I really don't know who I care about more. I like them both but the only thing is I feel sort of protective of Karkat. Like... nobody should ever hurt him. I feel like John understands me and feels like I do towards Karkat. The only thing is I won't know unless i ask. The main thing is how to ask."

Rose finished typing and looking over everything you told her. "All right _, I think you're so confused about your feelings that you don't know what to do. First go to Karkat. Check if he's alright. Next call john and ask if you can come over or meet him somewhere. If you can't talk today it's fine just wait. Good luck!" Rose concluded. This might not solve all your problems but it could help.

You walk to Karkat's dorm. It isn't far. You ar a little worried, what if you meet Gamzee? You think you'll be alright. You see the front door to the dorm. You take a deep breath and knock. This was the dumbest thing you had done in your life. You wait for around five minutes. Eventually Gamzee answers the door.

You feel a bit suprised but it's Gamzee who answers. He seems alright and normal for him. "What do you want _sis?" he asks. You take a deep breath, you feel a bit nervous about talking to Gamzee. "I was wondering if I could talk to Karkat," you say. "Wait a minute," he says.

You wait outside for around five minutes. He comes back after you hear him talking and a bit of silence. He tells you that he was on the phone, "Karkat's coming here. He was just driving around. Wanna wait for him?" You walk inside. The dorm looks pretty new. Either that or Karkat and Gamzee just keep it pretty clean. You saw Gamzee walking to the kitchen. He grabbed a pie out of the fridge and started eating it.

You stood there for a bit until Karkat got here. You smile when you see him, "Hey Karkat." He looks pretty upset. You didn't expect him to look better but he really wasn't looking to good. He doesn't even acknowledge you. He stares at Gamzee who finished the pie and is going on to drinking soda. The label says Faygo.

"So what did you need me for?" Karkat asks. Gamzee responds after taking another drink of Faygo, "I called you cuz' she's here motherfucker." Gamzee leaves the kitchen.

"What did he mean by that?" you ask.

"I wanted to talk to you," he says, "I don't know why you punched Terezi. She cheated on me, but that's something I needed to handle. She is a world of hell when she wants to get something. What she'll be wanting is revenge. The worst part is she's good friends with Vriska Serket. I wish you wouldn't have gotten involved but dammit you're involved."

You had heard about Vriska but you had never seen her before. You had seen the damage she could do to a person. John had a bruise from a few slaps from her. She had a reputation for being a bully. She was alright to some people like Terezi and Tavros. They were one of very few exceptions. She was also well known for being manipulative. Now with the fact of what you had done to Terezi, you were going to be a target for sure.

You shrugged as if you didn't mind or care. You felt pretty scared though. Karkat might have seen it in your eyes. He seemed even more sad. Of course he could be thinking about her again. You ended up watching a romcom with Karkat. At a sa part of the movie you heard the song 'Let her go' playing. You thought, 'If only Karkat would let her go."


	8. The Scientist

**Trigger Warning!**

**So this will not be offensive in an inappropriate sense, but this is a bit violent. I tried to keep it not too graphic, but I did put the age as teen. You have been warned. The violent stuff isn't too long but it is part of the plot. The story won't make sense if you skip it, but you can if you want. :o/**

You open your eyes... how long were you out. You wake up to find yourself laying on the couch at Karkat's. Oh right, you fell asleep. You saw the clock near you... 10:00. Well you should probably leave. You walk to the door to leave. You start walking to your dorm only to be blocked. You can see the dorm behind the people who stand in front of you. You can't see very well in the dark. You're sure it's Terezi and Vriska. There's somebody else with them. It looks like Equius.

Terezi was in front with the other two at the sides. You couldn't see their expressions in the darkness. They dragged you over to a building. You think it might be the side of the gym. They slam you against the wall. There's a light nearby. It puts everyone into a ghostly dim light. You hear Terezi talking, "I'm sorry I have to do this but you've forced me into it. Nobody messes with me!"

You can't just stand here taking one punch after another... You stand up. Equius was waiting. You take a punch to the lip but you don't fall. Your lip feels pretty bad, Equius sure can throw a punch. You block the next one and duck. You kick his legs knocking him over. You see Vriska filming the whole thing. You lunge at her breaking the cell phone she's holding.

Equius is back up. He punches again hitting you in the gut. You fall as he starts kicking. Vriska just grabs Terezi's phone and keeps filming. You see somebody coming... is that Karkat? Equius kicks your head. You feel a kick to the throat. He doesn't stop. The world's starting to look blurry. You see somebody fighting... You black out.

A while later you wake up. Your name is Jade Harley. You are looking for something. You find it, it's your guitar. There's no time for playing now! You need to help John. You are about to beat Sburb after playing for many months. You were going to fight Jack Noir. There was no way he would win!

The scene goes white. You hear a name, _. Who's _? And who is talking? You see Karkat, one of many trolls with gray skin and horns walk in. He stands there and looks at you. "Wake up," he says. Karkat dissolves as well. What's happening? Where are you going?

You wake up to see Karkat in the room. There's something wrong. His skin isn't gray, it's the most pale you've seen. His irises in the eyes are the same, but they aren't troll, they're human. His hair is still black, at least that's the same. His horns are gone though. He isn't wearing what he was. He's in an all black sweater without the cancer sign and jeans. He had been wearing his outfit for god tier. John is next to him.

He looks the same as he did. You try to speak but no sound comes out. You can hear a man singing.

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I'll set you apart

Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming in tails  
Heads on a science apart

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh, take me back to the start.

I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling your puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart

Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start

When the music stopped you heard somebody crying. You also try to sit up to see who it is; you're too weak. You have no idea where you are. Is this a hospital? A nurse walks over to you. Her eyes widen in shock. You see her walking over to the boys. "You need to come with me I need to talk to the both of you," she says.

You can't hear the conversation. You're head is pounding. What happened? Where is Jack? Is this yet another thing about your dream world, Prospit? Is this not a dream? The nurse and John come in. Karkat is held back by a security guard. He's screaming, "Let me see her dammit! It's my fault she's stuck here don't I deserve to see her? You assholes, let me see her!"

The nurse closed the door and helped you sit up. John walks over he grabs your hand. It's comforting, it helps you think that this isn't a dream. You look desperately into his eyes. "What's going on John? Where am I?" you want to ask. He looks shocked. He doesn't leave but he looks at the nurse. She walks over. "Is there a problem?" she asks.

"Yes, she doesn't know what's going on. I'm not sure how to explain. Much less if she remembers. She can't seem to speak," he says. He grips your hand even tighter.

"John, she may have suffered memory loss."

"I understand the fight and concussion was bad enough to send her into a coma, but memory loss? Hasn't she suffered enough?"

"John, I understand it'll be hard to cope with the situation, but what we need to focus on is keeping her comfortable."

You were tired of them talking like you weren't there. You squeeze John's hand. He looks at you, "What is it _?" _, that wasn't your name. You were Jade. Why did he get your name wrong? You move your lips, trying to speak. You still can't say anything. You move your mouth, maybe he will get the message. 'What happened?' you mouth.

"Do you want to know what happened?" he asked. You nod. Clearly your voice isn't working right. John looks like he is in an amount of pain, but he begins to talk.

**Aaaand plot twist! So I will be adding the next part tonight but I need a different place for the next chapter. This one is taking up quite a few pages and I don't like to make it too long. Next part will be out tonight!**

**Also, today I hit 105 individual people that have seen this story. Thank you so much for this. I can't thank you guys enough for reading.**

**Please leave a review.**

**~The Topaz Girl**


	9. A Thousand Years

**Sorry I didn't post this sooner. When the site was down, for me i couldn't get back on all night. I'm posting this as soon as possible. Sorry again! So here's the next chapter.**

John was starting to explain your life. He told about things you had told him about your past, and how you had gotten to this school. He explained what had happened over the few weeks before you ended up here. Then he got to the worst part.

"So as Karkat told me, you had fell asleep at his house. Then you left around ten at night. He didn't tell me anymore past there. I think he feels guilty about it. I do know that he called me from here about a half an hour later. I saw you, and you looked pretty bad. You had a busted up lip and... I don't want to talk about it. Only Karkat knows what happened. He wouldn't even tell the doctors.

"When he was back where I was staying with Dave, he kept screaming about how this was his fault. I really wish he would have not put all the blame on himself. Now here we are a few months later. You've been in a coma. I don't really know how. The doctors think you might have suffered memory loss as well. Not to mention you might be mute. We still aren't sure.

"If Karkat would just say something this whole thing would be so much easier to understand. He's been missing classes almost every day for the past month. The doctors said you might wake up. He keeps checking on you all the time making sure you're alright. He's outside but they don't want him to see you. They think it might cause stress with all the yelling.

You tried to process all the information. You knew that a bad enough hit to the head could cause a concussion, but a coma? That was pushing it. As for your voice, you had no idea what was going on with that. Even worse if Karkat wouldn't tell them what had happened then whoever attacked you was still out there. Who's to say they wouldn't do something like this again. From the sounds of it, it's a miracle you're alive.

The worst part is all of the things John said about your past are a lie. You are Jade Harley not this other girl that they kept talking about. You have a past that is very different than the one John talks about. You don't know how to tell him this.

The nurse from before is walking over. She's helping you to sit up and look around. So you've been in this room for three months by the sound of it. It's white like any hospital room. There are a few chairs... just any old hospital room. What really catches your eye is the life support machines beside you. They have everything here.

You finish looking around and see John leaving the room. Karkat is outside asking if he can come in to see you. Of course they won't let him. You just want to know what happened. The doctor outside is distracted for a moment. "Let Karkat go in. She needs to know what happened. Even I don't understand it. Just let him go in," John was saying. The doctor nods, "I'll let him go in if you're there as well." Karkat agrees along with John. They walk in, or at least John does.

Karkat stands there in the hall. All this complaining to get him in only for him to stand outside. He walks in slowly, his face with nothing but guilt on it.

"I don't want to tell you what happened, but you need to know. You probably don't even know who these people are. I can hardly even call them that. You left the dorm to go back to yours late. I followed you kind of nervous because of what happened with Terezi. I was still upset about all of the cheating and drama. I saw Equius drag you over to the back of the gym followed by Vriska and Terezi.

"They slammed you against the wall and kicked you but you fought back. Eventually I made it there and started fighting as well. Equius didn't go down easy and he got a few kicks in. He got a few at your throat and one really bad one at your back. Not to mention he few at your head. I went to your dorm and got Rose. She let me borrow the car so I could get you to the hospital. I didn't want to talk about anything.

"You had stuck up for me because I let you into my overdramatic and fucked up life. I'm sorry. It's my fault you're here in this hospital in the first place." You stopped him from talking with a quick kiss. That got him to stop. He still looked shocked but at least he wasn't beating himself up.

So now you were mute. You had a lot of catching up to do. So this was you real life. You weren't Jade Harley. You were _. A teen who got caught up in a lot of mess. Now the only thing was your past. Who were you?

The music, like 'The Scientist' from earlier, was sad. You recognized it as 'A Thousand Years'. How did you even know that? Maybe your memory would come back over time. Karkat needed to stop listening to these sad songs. You wish you knew that you'd love him for as long as the singer was describing. For a thousand years, and a thousand more.

**So the drama continues. I need one more thing. Do you guys want the memory gone and have the reader try to get it back by following her past or do you want slowly returning memories as she tries to fit in. It's up to you guys cuz' you're all part of the story. Thanks for all the support you guys have given to this along with every review.**

**~The Topaz Girl**


	10. Video Games

**I really like this song a lot and I figured it was something that needed to be in here. Yes, the romance is finally here. Lastly, Karkat's house is like mine on the inside. So now it's time for a bit more drama and craziness in this story.**

You had been out of the hospital for a week. You were staying in San Francisco at Karkat's house. Turns out he lived fairly close to John and Karkat. His dad was mostly off on business trips. You were stuck here with his older brother Kankri. You had no idea how you had known him when you were in the coma but what did you know anymore.

You had been working around the fact that you no longer had your voice. You missed being able to laugh out loud or singing to your favorite song. You didn't mind missing your past. The only thing is you didn't know where your hometown was. How were you going to find your mom? You hated what John had told you about her but this was the best you could do.

You constantly had paper and a pen with you to write. Today you felt nervous. Dave and John were meeting you after all of this time. You felt a little worried because everything you knew about Dave had been in Sburb. Even worse you had dated Davesprite. This was going to be complicated. Gamzee's older brother was also coming to meet you today. You knew he was mute and like you had been able to talk.

Sburb was going to keep messing with your head. All you knew was the thirteen or so years you had been in while in the coma. You still felt like you were thirteen but you were physically eighteen. It was near Valentines your birthday had been in January. You didn't feel like you missed it. All you knew was being the Harley girl.

You heard the bell. You would have walked over to get it except you still couldn't walk after laying down so much. You expected to see Kurloz, Gamzee, John, or Dave. It was none of those people. It was Terezi. You slapped the couch, trying to get Karkat's attention. Karkat slammed the door in Terezi's face and walked over to you.

"What is it?" he asked. _"I want to write to Terezi. I need to let her know a few things. I just hope she's still out there," _you wrote.

"You want to talk to an evil cheating shitsponge? Are you crazy? There is now way I'm letting you see that evil twisted-" you stopped his rant by grabbing his arm. You continued writing. _"What I want to say to her is about all of that. I'm angry but it's in the past. I just want to know why she did all of this. I punched her and that would make anybody mad, but this is too far. She could have killed me. I hate her for it. I just need somebody I can trust." _

You stopped writing. How would anybody understand? You didn't feel the same for everyone like you did. You had dated an imaginary Davesprite and Karkat was your patron troll. Not to mention you found out John was technically your brother in your mind. You looked at Karkat. He was sitting next to you with the same sad look in his eyes. His face was too close.

You blushed, where was your mind going? You couldn't just... was he coming closer. He gave you a quick kiss. "I'm sorry," he said. You didn't know this Karkat unlike the one in your head. You didn't care. You kissed him again. _"Don't beat yourself up. The only thing that can hurt me any more now is the fact that you're hurting. Now stop beating yourself up so I can stop worrying about you."_

You turned on the t.v with the remote next to you. You stared at the t.v thinking of what to watch. You didn't want to watch a romcom. You ended up switching the input to the gaming system. You grabbed the nearest controller off the coffee table and started playing. It was an rpg. You kept playing only for Karkat to join in. You spent most of the afternoon playing the game.

Nobody ever showed up but you wouldn't have noticed anyways. You kept laughing your silent laughter at every growl Karkat made at the enemies on the game. You loved being around him in the real world. He wasn't as nice in your head. You kept on playing until you finally had to stop. Kankri was ranting about how it was triggering how you and Karkat never stopped playing. You tried to get Karkat to stop playing.

You ended up in a small fight over the controler. You ended up winning but Karkat wasn't really trying. You smiled with a bit of a shock that you got a returning one. The smiles didn't last. Terezi was back.

**This one's a bit more short than usual but as you can see, the reader's dialogue isn't ending. It'll just be in italics, to show it was written. So I need reviews, who do you want the reader to meet next other than Terezi? Dave, John, Kurloz or a combination? It's all up to you guys. Thanks for the support on this story.**

**~The Topaz Girl**


	11. Thank You

**Thank you so much to Davekat9910 for suggesting this song. I tried to work it in since I think it goes pretty well with some of the themes. I appreciate all the reviews and views that I have gotten. Every bit of feedback has helped me so much. Thanks again!**

You had still been staying at Karkat's for a month. You had been going to the doctor's for help building up your strength. You had much more strength than you had but what you really needed was a friend. Karkat was great, but he got angry a lot. Kankri wasn't much better when he talked about triggers. The Vantas family seemed to be a lot of people who really weren't the best for comfort.

At least John still was helping you out. He met with you almost every day. He told you about different pranks he played on Dave and other friends. You were looking forward to meeting one of his friends that he hadn't seen in a while. You didn't know when she would be here. There were other people you met with often.

One of them was Kurloz. Gamzee had a cousin who, like him, wasn't your everyday person. He was mute and had caused it himself. You didn't know the full details but you wanted to. Either way Kurloz had been helping you work around the fact that you're mute. You had learned to cope with it, though you still tried to talk at times from habit.

You hear the doorbell ring. You're upstairs in Karkat's Dad's office. Karkat helps you get downstairs only to see Terezi. She had been showing up every now and then begging to come inside and talk to you. Karkat wouldn't have it. He never left you alone so there was no chance of her talking to you. This might be a good chance. You gripped Karkat's arm tightly.

You wrote as quickly as you could, _"I need to talk to her. Please, let her in."_ You wrote this almost every time you saw Terezi, but Karkat mostly ignored it and went to cursing out about Terezi. You didn't want him to ignore what happened in the past so you could ask about the past. Did that make any sense? You don't really care.

Karkat does something that you don't expect. He opens the door and lets Terezi in. She walks in slowly looking pretty nervous. She looks at Karkat in a very aprehensive way, not really trusting him. Karkat glares at her, his face showing nothing but pure hatred. "Listen," he began, pure hatred in every tone of his voice, "Do not try anything around _. If you ever hurt her any more than now I will fucking-" Karkat never finished the sentence.

You had never seen Karkat like this, at a loss for words over anger. He was always screaming at people over everything especially when he was angry. You were still holding on to Karkat for support. Terezi walked to the living room where you had left an extra pen and stack of paper. Terezi sat in one of the chairs looking just as nervous as when she walked in. You studied her face, her eyes were wide and she was biting her lower lip.

Karkat helped you into a chair but didn't sit down. Instead he stood up staring at Terezi. After a few minutes of akward staring Karkat finally spoke up. "If you're not saying anything then why the fuck are you here?" he asked. He was irritated far more than normal.

"I've been trying to talk to you and _ for a while now. I could have sent a message or something, but I wanted to talk to you guys. I'm sorry. I was angry for _ protecting you all the time. She stood up for you and kept you alright. I did stupid shit and I'm sorry."

_"What I'm wondering is why this got so out of hand. Why did you do everything else to me?"_

"Because, I didn't kiss Tavros, he kissed me. The thing about it is I kissed back. I really do like him, more than Karkat. We broke up after a while. He got too tired of all the guilt. I did all of this not planning for Equius to do all of that. Yes I wanted him to teach you a lesson. I won't deny that, but what I didn't plan on was him beating you senseless."

_"Alright. I can't accept you apology quite yet, but thanks." _You were still mad about everything. You just weren't sure how to show it. She stole eight months of your life, your memories, you perspective on who you were. There wasn't much to what you could do anymore. You couldn't even speak. Actually, you knew just what to write.

You began writing quickly. First a quick note about reading the set of lyrics you were about to write. It didn't say too much, just a few things about not to read now. Then there were the lyrics.

We are the ones, the ones you left behind.  
Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives.  
Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules.  
Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose.

Thank you for feeding us years of lies.  
Thank you for the wars you left us to fight.  
Thank you for the world you ruined overnight.  
But we'll be fine, yeah we'll be fine.

Thank you for the world you broke,  
Like yolk and it ain't no joke.  
So cold and there ain't no coat,  
Just me, my friends, my folks  
And we gonna do what we like.  
So raise that bird up high  
And when they ask you why.  
Just stand there laugh and smile.

We are the ones, the ones you left behind.  
Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives.  
Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules.  
Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose.

Na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
(Thank you)

Thank you for the times you said, "Don't make a sound."  
Thanks for the ropes you used to hold us down.  
Cause when I break through I'ma use them to reach the clouds.  
We ain't comin' down (Come on). We ain't comin' down (Hey).

Look, ma, I finally made it,  
This world is too damn jaded.  
My life is just like Vegas,  
Go big, go home get faded.  
Been a prob since '92.  
Can't shut me down curfew  
And them girls I'll take a few.  
Do what I wanna do.

We are the ones, the ones you left behind.  
Don't tell us how, don't tell us how to live our lives.  
Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules.  
Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose.

Na na na na (hey)  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
(Thank you)

Thank you from the bottom of my heart.  
From head to toe from the soul you ripped apart.  
I say,  
I say, "Thank you."  
Yeah, yeah

We are the ones, the ones you left behind.  
Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives.  
Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules.  
Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose.

We are the ones, the ones you left behind.  
Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives.  
Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules.  
Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose.

(Thank you)

You felt satisfied, maybe she'd understand what she had done. All the pain she had caused. You wrote to Karkat, _"Can you ask her to leave? Also, give this to her."_

You put the pages with lyrics into Karkat's hand. You waited as he got Terezi out of the house. You waited for him to get her out of the house.

_"So you ok?"_

"No, I'm tired of Terzi coming here every damn day and trying to apologize. I'm fucking tired of it. I just wish she could leave you alone. I know you get it by now I like you, a lot, and I'm tired of everything going wrong for you."

You blushed a bit. You knew he liked you, but he was actually saying it out loud. It had been almost a month since the kiss, but nothing else had happened. He did take care of you this whole time, but that was just Karkat being nice. How did he really feel?


	12. Amsterdam

**To the people who have read Homestuck, the whole thing I mean, this will make a lot more sense. Of course anybody can read and this will be understood.**

It was late in the day around three in the afternoon. You had been watching yet another romcom with Karkat. You were about halfway through the romcom, smiling at how emotional Karkat had gotten over it. You hadn't been paying too much attention on the movie. You were mostly texting or looking at Karkat quoting every word from the movie. You had been texting John for a while.

EB: So the friend that I said was coming here, she'll be here next week.

LL: I don't really know who she is anyways. I don't even know her name.

EB: Her name is Nepeta. She's a friend that I met a few years ago.

LL: Ok. Thanks. So who is she other than that?

EB: She's been living in Seattle with her boyfriend Equius for a while but she's not bringing him along on this trip. Just a warning, she may glomp you every now and then. She just does stuff like that, but she's still really nice.

LL: Cool.

You get another text only to see it's not from John. It's from a number labeled as 'Mom'. No way that could actually be her. You nervously read the text as soon as possible. You move a bit closer to Karkat showing him the text as you keep reading and responding.

M: hello daughta

LL: Mom, what do you want?

M: oh nothin i just wanted to talk to you

LL: Talk to me?

M: i know where you are right now and you arent busy

LL: How do you know this?

M: that doesnt matta what does is that i need to meet you

LL: Where?

M: the coffee shop nearest to you im sure you can find it

Karkat's hands were clenched tightly. You could see him clenching his jaw as well. "Who the hell is that?" he asked. His voice was bitter, dangerous, and worried. _"My mom," _you write, _"well you know where I need to go. I hate my mom, but I need my memories back. Even if they could be lies. I also want to talk to her about all those things in the past." _

"Just stay safe," Karkat finishes.

After getting ready to go meet your mom, Karkat helps you in the car. You sit in the front seat watching the road in front of you. You wouldn't have said anything if you had your voice. You saw the coffee shop too soon. You felt a heavy weight of dread. You weren't looking forward to this.

You walk in with Karkat and see your mother, the amazing Ms. Crocker, waiting for you. She looks a bit shocked, as if seeing you here is a huge surprise. She smiles, but it's like seeing a poisonous plant. It may look pretty, but don't trust it. "Hello sweetie. How have you been?" she says in a voice that matches her smile.

You don't do anything. You don't write. After a few minutes of silence Karkat speaks, "Who the fuck are you?" You practically crush his hand after he says this. Your mom's eyes glint with anger, "Who are you?"

"Karkat Vantas," he says. You haven't heard his voice this angry in a while.

"Well, Karkat, I would mind your manners if I were you. You wouldn't want to mess with Ms. Betty Crocker now would you?"

"Betty Crocker? Don't joke with me. That can't be your real name. Do you know the amount of pain that you have caused _? A whole hell's worth. If I were any more of an asshole I'd be you. I'm the only reason she's like she is now. The catch is if you weren't such a fuckass then she wouldn't be here in the first place!"

"Well dear, I need to explain a few things to you. I don't know what happened to my daughter, but I'm sure it's just **terrible. **So won't you please tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong is she was in a coma for eight months. She was in a fight that was my fault and she took a kick to the spine too bad. It caused a coma. Combine that with the concussion she had gotten and the punches to the throat. She's lost her memory as well. I'm glad for the last part. At least she doesn't have to remember people like you."

Karkat and you mom went back and forth like this for a long while. Nobody was here which was a miracle considering what was happening. You eventually got tired of the senseless insults. You slapped the table as hard as you could, effectivlly getting both of their attentions.

_"Mom, I know no matter what I say you won't feel bad about what you did. What are you here for?" _you write desperate to have your questions answered.

"But dearest, I'm here because I care about your future. I'm offering you a chance to own the company. At least part of it."

_"No. I don't want the company. I don't care about it. Just give it to my cousin. She's practically my sister and looks just like you. Or how about this, you could give the company to your sister. You know, the person that acually owns it."_

"Listen, I'm offer-" you mom began. Karkat stopped her, "She's not interested."

You left the shop after almost two hours of sitting and arguing. So this was all your mom cared about. She only was worried about buissness. You hated her but you couldn't help but feel a bit crushed by the fact that she didn't care. At least you knew Karkat did. You felt sorry for all the times you had let her down.


End file.
